Bounty Hunter
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: This is an AU fic where Gene never met JIm. Fred Lowe put a bounty on Jim for some reason, and now Gene is going after him. How did Gene ever allow himself to be talked into this?
1. Chapter 1-A 13 year old bounty?!?

  
  
  
  
  
This is an AU fic were Gene never met Jim, and Jim is now 13. He was found instead by a ex-pirate gambler. Normally Jim would have never ended up with him, but he was on the run from some people, and this guy was one of the few choices he had. The guy was an ex-pirate not because he didn't want to be one, but because he was a gambler, and he never followed athority. Yes, Jim will meet Gene and the others, and Fred Lowe has set up a bounty on Jim. The reason is simply becuase Jim found out how Fred got his money. In other words, Fred stole it. so on with the story!   
I do not own OS, or any of the caracters features in here except for Cale.  
AU JIM FANFIC  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jim growled aand looked at his watch. This was the 3rd time this week that Cale had done this! He was always forgetting and going off with people. U see, he was suposed to meet me here.   
'Whats the use?' Jim thought, 'Hes never gonna actually help me! I might as well go back to the streets, even if that Lowe guy was after him, I could still make it.' After that thought, Jim walked back to Cales place to get his things, and left.  
*******  
Gene looked at Fred and said, "You actually put a bounty on someone? What'd he do?"  
"Thats not important, here's the information on him, and be sure that you don't listen to anything he says." Lowe replied.  
Genes eyebrows shot up as he read the info on hte page, 'Fred put a bounty on a 13 year old? Why would anyone put one on a kid!'  
"Fred, I'll take the job, but why do u want to get him here so bad?" He asked Lowe.  
"Thats not really important, just find him," Lowe replied nervously.  
'Whats he so nervous about? oh well may as well get back to the outlaw star.'  
When he was a t the Outlaw Star, Melfina asked, "So whats the job Gene?"  
He frowned and replied, "He wants us to find some kid and bring him here. What I dont get is why he would want a 13 year old here. Well, set a course for Sentinal, thats where the report said he was last seen."  
*******   
A couple days later.  
Jim wasnt having that much trouble, considering the fact that he was bounty right now. He was walking through the crowd in front of some store, and tried to see what they were staring at. He stood on top of a box to see, and was surprised when he saw a bounty hunter and a person(The bounty, and no the bounty hunter is not Gene) He got down quickly, and started to make his way through the crowd. When he reached the edge, he ran for the ally, on his way, he ran into someone, who was turning a corner.  
********  
Gene was talking to Melfina, when somethign ran into him like a ton off bricks. "ooof," Gene siad as he was bowled over.  
"What do you think your doing? Trying to kill me...?" Gene trailed off because he boy looked just like the description for the boy from Freds bounty!  
The boy said, "Are u allright mister?"  
"Fine," I replied. Yes it was definintly him. I was about to say something, wen the boy ran into the ally.  
********  
That was a close one! I just hope that bounty hunter over at the store didn't see me! If he did, I could be in big trouble. Jim was already through about 5 allys, and found a safe place to sleep.  
'May as well get some sleep, I'm going to need it.' He thought.  
The next Day  
Jim yawned as he stood up. 'Well better find some food.'  
Jim walked down the alleys and reached the stores. Jim still had some money left over so he wouldn't have to get a job just yet.  
Jim went into a store and picked out some food, not much but enough to last him a couple days.   
As he was in the checkout isle, he saw something that scared him. The bounty hunter from that store was in front of him! After paying for hs food, he left quickly and looked around. Almost imediently he spotted the bounty hunter. He ran for the alley, and when he thought he had lost him, he felt a hand grab his collar.  
TBC  
Authors Notes:Yeah yeah, i know im evil for ending it there, but oh well, please review!  
  



	2. Chapter2-You *don't* want the bounty on ...

I do not own OS or any of the carecters features except for Cale.  
  
Chapter 2  
Gene was walking with Melfina and Aisha, whom they had picked up on their way to the store. When they had come to Sentinal, They had offered to bring Suzuka with them but she didn't want to come.  
Suddanly they heard a voice say, "Hey! Let me go!" Gene and Aisha went to the alley to see what was going on, when they reached the entrance to it, they could see the kid that Fred was looking for, and some guy.  
"Hey let the kid go!" Gene said.  
The man grinned and said, "Planning on taking my bounty? I don't think so."  
Both Gene and Aisha readied themselfs for a fight. Gene wanted to know why Fred was after a kid, and Aisha just wanted to collect the reward money.  
Gene and the man drew their guns, but while they were preoccupied with each other, Jim reached out and kicked the guy. The guy yelled and Gene pointed his gun at him. "Let the kid go."  
The man glared at him, and left the alley.  
Then they shifted their gazes to JIm. Jim looked about ready to run, but what Gene said stopped him. He said, "Why is Fred after you anyway? You're just a kid."  
Jim replied by saying, "You *don't* want the bounty on me?"  
"Well, the money would be nice but I'm more curious to the fact that Fred is after you," he replied.  
Jim decided to trust Gene, (Even though Aisha was fuming at the chance of losing more money) and they went to wher Melfina was waiting. When they got back to where the were stayin, Gene and Jim started to talk.  
"So, exactly why is Fred after you?" Gene said, "Wait I should introduce myself. I'm Gene Starwind. This is Aisha, and this is Melfina."  
Jim replied by saying, "My name is Jim Hawking, the reason that Lowe guy put a bounty on me is because-" He never got a chance to finish because the next thing they knew, something had blasted through the door. I guess you could say a someone by the name of Ron Macdougal, searching for revenge.  
******  
I was about to say why Lowe put a bounty on me when the door exploded, at first I thought it was the bounty hunter, than when they guy yelled, "Die Gene Starwind!" I could tell the guy wasn't after me.  
Gene grabbed me, and everyone left after Gene fired his caster.(he wasn't gonna be coming back to that apartment for a while)  
We reached a dock, and everyone got onto the ship.  
I heard the ship say, "Gene, that boy isn't a crew member."  
Gene replied, "Well Gillium, for right now he is, hey Jim, get over there to watch for enemys."  
I went over to the screen, and asked Gene, "Why'd you help me anyway? You already said you didn't want the bounty."  
"Well, mainly I was just curious about why Fred would put a bounty on a kid. So why don't you tell us what you did?" He replied.  
"I didn't really do anything besides be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see that Lowe guy gets his money by stealing it, I came across that, and he decided put a get me, so I couldn't tell anyone." I said.  
"Wow, who woulda thought Fred stole his money. Geez, I won't be borrowing money from him anymore.   
Hey Jim, why didn'y you go to your parents or family about this?" gene asked.  
I replyed, "Well, I don't really have a family. I live on the streets mainly."  
Gene looked startled and asked, "What about your friends?"  
"I don't really have any," I replyed uncomfterbly.  
"well, that settles it. You're staying with us." Gene said.  



	3. Chapter 3-A bounty hunter named Jay

I do not own OS or any of the caracters featured in here excpet for Cale.   
Chapter3  
I stared at screen, and asked Gene, "Where are we going again?"  
Gene replied, "We're going to Blue Heaven, I figure we should pick up some supplies." "Oh," I replied. I was still a bit confused about everthing that had been going on lately, and i also wondered who that guy who popped in at Gene's apartment was. I was about to ask when the CtarCtarl, I think her name was Aisha, said, "So are we going to go pick up the bounty for that kid?" Gene replied by saying, "Aisha, we're not going to pick up the bounty."  
"Well why not!?!" Aisha asked. "That's because we're not turning Jim in."  
Aisha looked like she was gonna yell at Gene, but instead sat down with a pout and whined, "But Geeennne! what about the money!?" Gene replied, "we'll have to find a different bounty, because we aren't turning Jim in. So stop your whining." Aisha pouted again, and I was relieved that Gene wasn't going to turn me in. I didn't quite trust the CtarlCtarl though.   
I was about to ask Gene who that person in the apartment a had been, but something interupted me again.  
"Hey Gene-" I started to say, but a shot from an approching ship, let him know what I was going to say.   
After some shots back and forth, we were all still confused about who it was firing on us, when we got a transmision from the other ship. It was the bounty hunter who had rabbed me in the alley. He didn't waste any time on pleasentries.  
I'm Jay, and if you give me the bounty on your ship, i won't do further harm to you all."  
Everyone stood there for a moment, than Gene said, "You actually expect us to give you Jim just like that? you've got to be kidding."  
"I'm not kidding. If you don't allow me to take him, than i'll just have to kill you all."  
Gene didn't even bother to reply from that, and said to Melfina, "See if you can speed up our course to Blue Heaven. Jim, fire on the bounty hunter's ship when i say now."  
I nodded, and got ready to fire while Jay waited for our decision.  
"Now!" Gene yelled, and i did as he said, firing at the other ship. That allowed us to get a bit away, and the bounty hunter didn't know where we were headig.  
****  
I grinned as we left the other bounty hunter behind. I realized I had been grinning for aout 6 minutes when Jim asked me, "Hey Gene, do you realize that you've been grinning and staring into space for the last 6 minutes?"  
I was embaressed when he said it, and hoped Aisha hadn't heard, if she had it would be a long flight. Thankfully she hadn't.  
After a while (Make that a couple hours) of pure boredom, Melfina anounced that Blue Heaven was just ahead. When we were aboard Blue Heaven, Aisha asked, "Hey Gene, when are we gonna eat?" I remembered we hadn't eaten for a while, and said "Why don't we eat now, but your paying for your own food Aisha."   
When we arrived at the place we were eating, and the waiter had brought us our menues, that Jim asked, "Hey Gene, how am I going to pay you back for all this?"  
I was surprised that he was worried about paying me back and said, "Don't worry about it."   
I could tell that I at least had gotten rid of some of the worry in his face.  
I looked at the menue, and decided on eating lobster.  
****  
I looked at the menue, and decided that most of the stuff on there was too expensive, and ordered one of the less expensive items.   
While we ate, I couldn't help but stare at Aisha while she ate. Geez, how much and how fast does she eat?!?  
When we had left and had gotten supplies, we headed to the Outlaw Star so we could get some sleep. We were really close to the Outlaw Star. I was walking basically at the back of the group, and didn't even have time to yell when I felt a hand grab me.   
  
Autors Notes: I love leaving you all in suspense, Please review! I'd like to thank the first person who reviewed me, Anime Angel, your the one that spured me to continue this fic so quickly. Remember people that I'll welcome any type of review! 


	4. Chapter 4-Captured

I do not own OS or any of the caracters in here except for Cale & Jay.  
  
Chapter 4  
I was walking along with Asiha in the front of the group, so we could head back to the Outlaw Star for some sleep. We were going to be meeting Suzuka tommorow.  
I was about to say something when I heard Melfina who was walking behind us say, "Gene!"  
I turned aroung just to see Jim pulled into an alley. "Jim!" I yelled.  
****  
I would have yelled if I could, but the guy's hand was blocking my mouth. I started struggling, and I stomped on the guy's foot.  
I heard him cry out, and realized it was that bounty hunter from the ship we had left behind.   
The next thing I know was being hit on the head, and blackness.  
****  
I run into the alleu, and don't see Jim or the person who captured him anywhere, than I hear a cry of pain, and run in that direction. I reach an alley, and there I see Jay, the bounty hunter from that other ship, and an unconcius Jim.  
"Jim!" I yelled. "Let him go!"  
The bounty hunter just smiled and said, "You actually expect me to let go of such a valueble bouny? Hardley."   
I knew Aisha and Melfina just arrived here, and Aisha said, "Let the kid go."  
I was surprised Aisha would say that, but than again, she probobly had decided that if she couldn't have the bounty no one could. No surprise there.  
The man smiled yet again, and than he lifted his gun, and before I could move, he shot.   
I was relieved that the shot had missed, but than when I saw Jay and Jim gone, I was furious. "What!?! That coward!" I yelled.  
****  
Darkness... and than I could barely here the sound of a gun shot. I could here someone yelling faintly.... and I could feel air rushing by me, but I couldn't do anything. I feel darkness coming again.....  
1 hour later.  
I woke with a start, and realized that the room was dark. My feet and legs were tied to a chair, so I couldn't move. I hope that Gene guy can get me out of here. I doubt he's try, but who knows.   
I was almost drifting to sleep again, when I heard the sounds of a transmission in a nearby room. My eyes widened as I heard that Lowe guy's voice. I listened in, but couldn't here very much.  
"Gene? He.....A bounty?....suprising....." "I'll have him to you by 3 days. I want to get payed upon arrival." Jay's voice again.  
"You......remember......"  
"Yes, I will. Now ending transmission." Jaoy said.  
I sure hoped Gene would get me, aparently, I was on a ship bound for wherever that Lowe guy was.   
****  
"So what do you want me to do?!? I don't even have an idea where Jim could be!" I yelled getting frustrated. Aisha, and Melfina, were both upset. Aisha, just took to yelling at me that it was my falt Jay got away with Jim.  
Melfina aparently had been thinking, and said, "We're supposed to meet Suzuka tomorrow, she should be able to help us. Or, since we know wher Fred is, we could always head there to wait for Jay to show up with Jim."  
I frowned as I realized I had missed thouse ideas. "Good idea Mel, I think we should ask Suzuka about helping us. I have a feeling that Fred might have already heard of us helping Jim, so I don't think that we should really head there." I said.  
Everyone seemed to agree. 'Well Jim,' I thought, 'We'll do our best to get you back.'  
In such a short time, I had started to like Jim as a partner. I had no idea what Fred was gonna do with him, but I was gonna help Jim.   
  
Authors notes: I love leaving people wondering what's gonna happen next, but keep in mind. Almost every review I get spurs me to write another chapter. at least so far. Remember I'll except any review. Just please give me feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5-A dark Room

I do not own OS or any caracters featured except for Jay and Cale.  
  
Chapter 5  
I continued to struggle against the ropes. Geez, how tight could that guy tie them?  
I froze as I heard someone on the other side of the door. I pretended to be unconcius as the door opened, and the person I knew had to be Jay came through.  
"Hey kid, I know your awake. Stop pretending to be unconcius," Jay said.  
I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Jay. More like glaring. Jay had a silverish grey short beard, and his eyes were blue.  
He meet my glare, and said, "Kid if you want to survive this trip you had better behave. Lowe didn't say anything about you being dead."  
I was feeling a *little* more intimidated, but tried not to let it show. Jay smiled, and walked out of the room.  
*****  
I sat impatiently waiting for Suzuka. Geez, she just *had* to be late for once.   
Finally she walked in. She had no idea what had been going on since we went to Sentinal.  
She sat down in one of the wooden chairs, and said, "So did you get the bounty?"  
"Not exactly....-" I proceded to tell her the whole story from there. After it was done, she thought for a moment, and said,   
"Well then, most likely they are heading for where Fred is. I suggest we go there."  
"Might as well. It's our best chance of getting Jim." I replied.  
*****  
I frowned as I tried to see the room I was in. It was dark so I couldn't see much, but I figured I should at least try.  
From what I could see, there was a chair in one of the corners, and a couple boxes. Not much. At least from where I could see things.  
Geez, I never thought this would be so *boring*. Here I am in a spaceship, captured, and I'm bored stiff! Never thought it would happen.  
I wonder if I'll get any food. Probobly not, but who knows. I wonder how long I've been here? I wonder if I'm going insane.(Sorry I just had to add that)  
I smirked at the last one. Probobly not. If I was than it wouldn't really matter becasue Lowe would probobly just get someone to kill me, or imprison me the rest of my life when he gets me. And *then* I'd go crazy.  
*****  
I sat in the seat, bored. We were a couple hours away, Jay and Jim were probobly almost there.   
Suzuka had been trying to find information on Jim, and all she found was that his fathers name was James Hawking and that he was dead.  
I was so lost in my thoughts, that when a shot hit the OutlawStar, I nearly fell out of my chair.  
After a couple of shots had been fired, I saw the ship. Ron's ship. Just my luck, We're going to get Jim, and we run across Ron.   
Surprisingly we got away from Ron pretty quickly. Apparently Ron's ship's engines weren't exactly at the greatest of conditions.  
*yawn* I of course, was exausted, and almost imeadiently fell asleep.  
*****  
I woke with a start. How long had I been asleep? There was no way to tell in here.   
My stomach growled. Suddanly I was sorry I hadn't eaten alot at the resteraunt with Gene.  
I was wondering yet again if Gene would save me, when the door opened. In stepped Jay. What surprised me is that he was carrying food.  
Apparently Jay noticed my look, and said, "I'm not in the habit of letting my bounty starve to death."  
I realized something, and said, "I can't exactly eat with my hands tied you know."  
"Thats why Im going to cut you loose. You'll eat the food, and then I'll tie you back up."  
I could tell there was a problem with his plan, and said, "How do you know I won't try to escape?"  
He grinned, and said, "That's beacuse your oing to be unconcius while I untie you, and when you wake up there's no way for you to get out. The doors have a DNA coding so you can't go anywhere in the ship without me."  
I wasn't surprised when he hit me again, and darkness, (more?) invaded my vision.  
I woke up on the floor. The food was next to me, but instead of eating, I thought.   
Well lets see. He untied me by hitting me, but how does he intend to tie me back up? Of course! The food must be drugged. Well what can I do?   
I hid the food, and pretended to be unconcius, and after a while, Jay came back in.  
When he was about to tie me back up, I hit him on the head. He was unconcius. I tried the door, and it wouldn't work.   
Geez, stupid Jim, remember what he said about the DNA stuff. I pulled him over to the door, and used his hand to open it. I than dropped him and went to see if I could find the control room.   
  
Authors Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, and thank the ones that told me that I'd better be more careful with my spelling. Please Review! I *need* reviews!  
  



	6. Chapter 6-Escape

I do not own OS or any cracters featured except for Jay and Cale.  
Chapter 6  
Ok, is this the control room? I've been wandering around here for a while. Good thing I tied up Jay, he might be awake now.  
I walked into the room, and there was lotsa controls. Most of them I didn't recognize, but I could recognize a few.  
Like the navigation, and the weaponry.  
I walked over to the navigation, to see if I could find a way to get to Gene's ship. I looked at something that *looked* like a tracker, but I couldn't be sure.   
I was deciding whether or not to check out the other deivces, when the *tracker* started beeping. I looked at it, and saw that there was a ship moving towards us, now, how to figure out what ship it is...  
~Jay~  
Jay easily slid out of the ropes, the kid couldn't tie very tight, that was for sure. Well, most likely he headed for navigation, so I might as well head there.  
****  
I was looking through the window, when I saw a ship.   
"Hey guys, I think that thats the bounty hunter's ship!" I shouted to the others.  
Aparently it was. When we got closer, I was surprised that it hadn't started to fire on us.   
When we were close enough to dock, we did. I went throught the door, carefully, not sure if I'd see Jay anywhere. Melfina was staying in the ship, so Suzuka and Aisha went with me.  
I came to a door, and though 'maybe this is the control room.'  
When I burst through the door, I nearly fell over, becuse It wasn't Jay at the controls, It was Jim.  
Then I *did* fall over, becuse Aisha fell over me.  
"oof"  
Jim looked up, and said, "Guys! I'm glad to see you. I have no idea how to work the controls."  
I stood up and said, "Where's Jay? How'd you escape?"  
After a bit, Jim explained the whole thing.  
Meanwhile, outside the door, was Jay. Listening, and waiting to strike.  
"That was a good idea kid. but we should go back to the Outlaw Star before Jay gets loose." I said.  
JIm apeared about to reply, when I heard the door open, and felt a pain in my arm.  
****  
I was about to reply, when The door opened. My eyes were probobly a lot wider than what they had been origionally.  
I started to warn Gene, that it was Jay at the door, but then Jay raised his gun and shot Gene in the arm.  
"Gene!" I shouted.  
Aisha glared at the man, and charged him. Not exactly smart.  
I watched as he and Aisha fought. What surprised me was that Jay wasn't using his gun.  
I guess I spoke too soon. Jay had just fired his gun, foretunatlly, it missed Aisha, but unfortunatlly, it *did* hit the control panel.  
We all heard a hissing sound, and I realized that he panel must be messed up.  
Jay ran over to the panel, tring to fix it.   
Some lady with a wooden sword, Aisha, Gene, and me took the opertunity to leave the room.  
We were about to get on the ship, the hatch closed. cutting off our way to the ship.  
The others and me turned around, and saw Jay.  
He smiled, and said, "Do you really think I'm going to let my bounty get away that easily?"  
No one bothered to reply to that. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Gene starting to pull out a gun, but before he could pull it out, Jay pulled a gun out and pointed it at him.  
"I don't think so, Starwind. I'm getting the bounty, one way or another." He said.   
Than he grinned, and I realized what he was about to do.  
I watched as he started to pull the trigger. I was already running to Gene.  
*****  
I glared at Jay, then I realized what he was gonna do. He was going to shoot me. Most likely kill me.  
"Sorry Starwind, but I can't have you around for this," He said.  
Then, I saw him pull the trigger.   
It seemed like time was slowing down, yet I felt frozen. Is this what people ment by having your life flash before your eyes?  
I saw the bullet, and the next thing I know, is something knocking me over, keeping me from being shot.   
I glanced down, and saw that it was Jim who had saved me. He looked up at me. and said, "Are you alright Gene?"  
I said, "I'm fine. Not to happy, but fine."  
I then looked up at Jay. He didn't look to happy either. He was frowning, and looking like a dog who had rabies. Without the foaming mouth.  
Jay raised his gun again, but Suzuka knocked it away with her wooden sword.  
He then glared at us.   
He ran over to a control panel I hadn't noticed before, and punched a couple keys. We all heard an alarm then.  
Then we noticed Jay was laughing. He said, "You fools, This ship is going to destruct very soon. If I'm going to die, I'm taking you all with me. Now, you all die."  
I felt chilled to the bone at that. what he was saying was true though. We would end up dieing, unless we could get to the Outlaw Star.  
I saw Aisha yell, and charge at him. While she was attacking him, I heard the ship say, "5 minutes till self-destruction."  
I went over to the hatch, trying to open it, I noticed that Jim was fiddling with the controls next to it. I was even moree startled about 4 minutes later, when the doors suddenly opened.  
I glanced over at Jim, and realized that he must have done that.   
"Hey Suzuka, Aisha! Come on!"  
Suzuka was over here at once, but Aisha was still fighting Jay.   
Than we all heard the ship say, "30 seconds till self-destruction."  
"Aisha! Come on!" I yelled, noticing that Jim yelled something similar. Aisha ran over, and Jay followed, intent on destroying us all.   
I ran up the ramp to the Outlaw Star, and Suzuka and Aisha came up as well,  
"Hey, Where's Jim?" I asked, noticing that he hadn't come up the ramp.   
I looked down the ramp, and saw Jim Struggling with Jay.  
I ran down, kicked Jay, and pulled Jim to the ship, just as I heard the ship say, "15 seconds till self-destruction".  
We were pulling our ship away, just as Jay's ship exploded, throwing debris everywhere.  
TBC  
Authors Notes: Well, I finally got the 6th chapter up. There will be more chapters, considering the fact that Lowe hasn't been seen yet since the 1rst chapter. Well, Please Review! 


End file.
